Los gamers nunca se rinden
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Juanín le ha pedido a Rigby y a Mordecai que lo ayuden a hacer un video especial para el aniversario de su blog.


**Los Gamers nunca se rinden**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

31 minutos pertenece a Pedro Peraino y Álvaro Díaz.

Regular Show pertenece a JG Quintel.

* * *

Para celebrar el aniversario de su blog, Juanín decidió hacer algo diferente. El año anterior había realizado un directo y había tenido mucho éxito. Juanín se había divertido mucho contestando a las preguntas de sus fans, lo único que lamentaba era que hubo preguntas que no pudo contestar por falta de tiempo. Hubiera podido dejar pasar el hecho de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía sino fuera porque lo había hecho la semana pasada.

La idea había sido de sus fans. Ellos le habían pedido en más de una opción que hiciera una colaboración con los Toontubers. Siendo el aniversario de su canal quería agradecerles por el apoyo que le habían dado durante tanto tiempo. El que sus videos lo hubieran hecho reír también fue un punto a favor.

Como no sabía de videojuegos decidió que los fans fueran los que lo eligieran. Rigby y Mordecai al principio tuvieron sus dudas, pero fueron los primeros en hacer una lista de juegos basándose en antiguas sugerencias. Quizás era flojera, Juanín nunca pudo confirmarlo. De lo que estuvo seguro era que no fue una buena idea, especialmente porque la mayoría de las opciones le parecieron bastante terroríficas.

Conseguir tiempo para grabar y editar fue lo que más le costó. Esto no hubiera sido posible de no ser por la ayuda de Bombi. Desde que el zombi había comenzado a trabajar en el noticiero, Juanín había tenido más tiempo libre. El trabajo que ambos realizaron fue bastante arduo y agotador, motivo por el que decidió incluirlo en su video especial a modo de agradecimiento.

Cuando el reloj dio la hora acordada, Juanín encendió la cámara web de su computadora portátil. Como Rigby y Mordecai no se habían conectado, tuvo que esperar varios minutos. Dicha espera lo hizo sentir un tanto ansioso, no estaba acostumbrado a la impuntualidad. Debido a lo apretada de su agenda, cada minuto y segundo eran importantes para el productor de 31 minutos. En más de una ocasión consideró empezar el video por su propia cuenta, pero Bombi hizo que dejara de hacerlo. Cuando Rigby y Mordecai se conectaron, decidió dejarlo pasar.

El juego empezó. Lo único que Juanín, Mordecai y Rigby sabían de este era que se llamaba Vampire Piggy Hunter y que tenía la opción de multijugador. El primero no investigó más por falta de tiempo y los últimos por falta de interés. Ver la pantalla de inicio les hizo sospechar que, de haber conocido la temática del juego, lo hubieran elegido.

En la pantalla se mostró al personaje principal parado frente a un castillo. Unas letras rojas mostraron el título del juego y las opciones de este. Después de seleccionar el modo multijugador, tuvieron que elegir cuál sería el que debería capturarlos. Esto lo hicieron al azar, siendo Mordecai el elegido para desempeñar ese rol.

Juanín y Rigby fueron los que más se asustaron cuando el juego comenzó. El escenario en el que este se desarrollaba no le gustaba a ninguno. Lo oscuro del lugar le hicieron pensar a Juanín que el juego se desarrollaba en la noche, lo deteriorado del lugar que se trataba de un castillo abandonado. Como era la primera vez que jugaba un juego de terror no supo reconocer las señales.

—Este parece un juego diseñaaaado para nuestra diversión —comentó Juanín mientras elegía a su avatar.

Solo había un personaje favorito y Juanín fue quien lo eligió. Rigby le colocó un sombrero de vaquero, Mordecai un caparazón con púas y Bombi lo eligió al azar.

—No podrás atraparme —se burló Rigby antes de hacer que su personaje saliera corriendo.

Juanín no había podido encontrar un lugar donde esconderse o algo que le permitiera cumplir con el objetivo del juego cuando se encontró con el personaje de Rigby, atorado en una trampa de osos. Logró liberarlo poco antes de que el personaje de Mordecai los atrapara. Juanín sospechó que de haber permanecido en el punto de partida no habrían sido descubiertos con tanta rapidez.

Como ninguno de ellos tenía las armas ni el conocimiento necesario para pelear, decidieron escapar. Mordecai tampoco conocía las mecánicas del juego, pero ninguno de ellos lo tomó en cuenta, escapar les pareció lo más sensato.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Mordo? Creí que éramos amigos —lloriqueó Rigby.

—Mapache, no seas dramático.

—¡No funcionaré conmigo! ¡Eso lo dices para que baje la guardia! —gritó Rigby.

—Awrawriwrawro —comentó Bombi.

—No creo que sea lo correcto, Bombi. Según la lista de objetivos debemos encontrar la llave para salir de este castillo.

—Awrawriwrawro.

—Supongo que es la lógica del juego —comentó Juanín.

El avatar de Rigby chocó con el avatar de Bombi, pero en vez de moverlo, lo que hizo fue quedarse quieto, como si hubiera chocado con un muro. Al no lograr ponerse de acuerdo, Mordecai no tuvo problemas en capturarlos. Juanín fue el único que pudo escapar. Aunque tenía la opción de terminar el juego por su propia cuenta, el productor de 31 Minutos decidió ir a rescatar a sus compañeros de juego.

—Los pondré aquí para que no escapen —comentó Mordecai mientras colgaba los avatares de Rigby y Bombi en unos ganchos.

Ver aparecer unas manchas rojas en la pantalla hizo que se asustaran. Cuando Mordecai colgó a los personajes de sus compañeros no creyó que estos serían atravesados por los ganchos y menos que eso se mostraría de una forma tan gráfica. Fue en ese momento que notaron lo que se encontraba en el escenario, una pila de cadáveres en distinto grado de descomposición. Los gráficos no eran los mejores, pero bastaron para que todos los jugadores se sintieron incómodos.

—Lamento no haber podido salvarlos —se lamentó Juanín.

—¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Mordecai! Por tu culpa nos desmonetizaran el video.

—No seas mal perdedor, Rigby.

—Puedo editarlo cuando terminemos de grabar —comentó Juanín.

—Mejor no, es lo que los fans quieren ver.

En cuanto Juanín terminó de hablar, los cuerpos de los personajes de Bombi y de Rigby se convirtieron en una nube roja y desaparecieron. Juanín al ver que no podía rescatarlos, decidió continuar con el juego. Como Mordecai no había notado que lo siguió, contó con algunos minutos de ventaja.

Juanín buscó en varias habitaciones, cada una peor que la anterior. Muchas de las habitaciones no tenían cadáveres, pero sí manchas rojas que simulaban ser sangre. No era real, Juanín lo sabía, pero el malestar que experimentó era real. Cada vez que revisaba una habitación, deslizaba el mouse por toda la pantalla, esperando encontrar algo que pudiera servirle.

Encontró algo en lo que parecía ser una momia. Antes de que pudiera acercarse para descubrir de qué se trataba, Mordecai lo atrapó. Intentó deshacer el agarre, pero por más que presionaba su teclado, no pudo liberar a su personaje. Mordecai lo llevó hasta el mismo lugar al que había llevado a sus compañeros y lo colocó en otra de las trampas. En apariencia era solo un cuadro de pintura. En cuanto el personaje de Juanin fue colocado sobre esa trampa, unas pinzas lo atravesaron.

—¡Y Mordecai gana! —celebró el arrendajo azul.

—¡Hiciste trampa! —se quejó Rigby.

—¡Lo que pasa es que eres un mal perdedor! —respondió Mordecai en tono burlón.

—Eres un mal amigo ¡Pido la revancha!

—Podemos jugar otro juego —sugirió Juanín.

—Los gamers nunca se rinden —comentó Rigby, entonces Juanín supo que nada de lo que dijera podría hacerlas cambiar de opinión.

En esa ocasión no tuvieron la oportunidad de elegir quién sería el asesino. Lo único que Juanín sabía al iniciar la segunda partida era que no era el asesino. Al no notar la marca sobre los otros jugadores quiso creer que ninguno tendría el rol de asesino, pero sabía que sería muy ingenuo si pensaba en ello, las reglas lo dejaban claro.

El escenario no se veía mejor. La pantalla de inicio, que anteriormente se había mostrado como un castillo abandonado tenía la apariencia de haber sido el escenario de una guerra. Juanín tuvo la sospecha de que si hubiera regresado al lugar en donde los avatares de sus compañeros fueron ejecutados, podría encontrar sus cadáveres. No era algo que deseara hacer.

—En este momento un mapa me sería muy útil —comentó Juanín mientras revisaba uno de los cajones. No encontró la llave.

—Si tuviera un mapa, ya los habría capturado a todos —comentó Rigby.

—Te has delatado.

—No es cierto, yo solo soy un jugador que debe buscar la forma de salir de este horrible lugar.

—Un sitio diseñaaado para causar pesadillas, pero que no me va a detener esta vez.

Juanín ingresó en la siguiente habitación. Lo que destacaba de la misma eran los libros y los cadáveres. Pensó en tomar uno de los libros, pero esta opción no era disponible.

—Parece que no podremos tener una guerra de libros.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Juanín se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Solo podía esperar a que sus compañeros de juego no hicieran la relación entre libros y la biblioteca. Sabiendo que eso no era del todo probable, decidió que debía salir de esa habitación y regresar en unos minutos, si es que no encontraba la llave.

—Row.

—No y dudo que haya atrapado a alguien.

—Siendo Rigby el asesino no es como que tengamos que preocuparnos.

—¡Escuché eso!

—Esperaba que lo hicieras.

Juanín encontró la llave en la cocina. Había notado un brillo provenir de una de las ollas por lo que decidió investigar. Sabía que era un juego, que no era real, pero el ver el escenario de la masacre le hacían sentir incómodo. Cuando su personaje comenzó a comer el contenido de la olla no se sintió mucho mejor. Era una cosa amorfa con un color que le hacía recordar los baños del estudio en sus peores momentos y pensar en intestinos.

—¡Asco! Lo que hay en esa olla no está diseñaaaada para ser comido.

La lista de objetivos cambió en cuanto tomó el objeto dentro de la olla. En vez de decir "Encuentra la llave" decía "Busca la salida". Como buscar misiones secundarias no era algo que le interesara, decidió que lo que debía hacer era buscar a Bombi, a Mordecai y salir del castillo abandonado cuanto antes.

Cuando encontró a Mordecai se encontraba atrapado en una trampa de oso. Liberarlo no fue complicado, solo tuvo que presionar la trampa en repetidas ocasiones, después de las tres primeras veces perdió la cuenta.

—Gracias, compañero.

—No es nada. Debemos encontrar a Bombi y salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Cuando encontraron a Bombi, no había nada que pudiera hacerse por su personaje. Este había sido colocado en el área de sacrificios. Se había convertido en una nube de polvo en el momento en que entraron. No tuvieron tiempo para lamentarse por la suerte de su compañero, Rigby los había visto y estaba detrás de ellos.

Ambos corrieron durante varios minutos, entraron en la primera puerta que encontraron sin preocuparse por el lugar al que los llevaría. Si ingresaron a la misma habitación más de una vez no podían saberlo, ni siquiera prestaron atención al lugar en el que se encontraban.

—Pueden correr, pero no esconderse.

—¡Mira como escapamos!

Fueron unos segundos los que necesitaron para escapar. El correr de forma aleatoria les había servido para encontrar la salida. Un letreo con la palabra "Juego terminado" apareció en la pantalla de todos los jugadores de manera simultánea. Jugar otra partida no fue una opción. Juanín y Bombi debían regresar a su trabajo por lo que decidieron terminar la colaboración en ese momento.

—Espero podamos volver a jugar juntos.

—Sí, y escojamos un juego menos aterrador.


End file.
